villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marceline Abadeer
Marceline Abadeer is a female, half-demon/half-vampire. She is one of the main characters from the Cartoon Network show Adventure Time ''and serves as the secondary antagonist of season 1, and a supporting anti-hero and eventual protagonist for the rest of the series. She was voiced by singer/actress Olivia Olson, who is known for voicing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Background Marceline is over a thousand years old, as she stated in "Evicted!" and "Daddy's Little Monster." In the episode, "Memory of a Memory", she is a young girl playing by herself in the ruins of a city, presumably during or after The Great Mushroom War. Later on, in the episodes "Simon and Marcy" and "I Remember You" she is showing with The Ice King (Simon Petrikov) who gave Marceline her doll Hambo and acted like as a father-figure to the girl. In the episode "Memory of a Memory", she is seen as a teenager who sees her father, eating her fries in the ruins of an old diner. This damages their relationship, and Marceline would later sing about this event in her "Fry Song." The first memory she is in chronologically, is seen as a vampire, is where she moved into the Tree Fort with her boyfriend Ash. She would later dump him after he sold Hambo to a witch. Appearances Marceline, the Vampire Queen first appeared in the episode "Evicted!". In the episode, she kicks Finn and Jake's out of their tree-fort because it belonged to her years ago. Finn and Jake then walk around and find a cave. When they find out the cave belongs to her, she and Finn clash. She then appears to have killed Jake, and Finn punches her hard and she reverts from her bat form and kisses him. She later gives him and Jake's house back. Marceline appears as a villain again in the episode "Henchman." In the episode, it is revealed that she has an old man henchman and forces him to do many cruel and embarrassing things. Finn, out of pity for the old man, agrees to be Marceline's new henchman. She then has the young adventurer do things like hold down a man so she drink his blood, raise and army of the undead, and sack the nut castle. Yet during these events, Finn sees that Marceline seems to be only having fun with him, for their deeds are actually harmless or even good. She only eats the red from the mans bow tie, turning it white (which he finds beautiful), and she was only preforming at the Duke of Nuts second son's birthday party. In ''Return to the Nightosphere, Marceline was some how turned evil and became ruler of the Nightosphere (unnoticeable before because she had a male voice and was shown with a monster head just like her dad, but was chopped off by Finn revealing herself). In Daddy's Little Monster it was revealed on Jake's camera phone that Marceline's Dad tricked her by giving her the Nightosphere amulet thinking it will grant wishes, but will turn anyone evil, including pure of heart heroes like Finn. Fallen into the powers of the amulet she throws Finn and Jake into jail and gives prisoners weird punishments, like bananas coming out of various body parts. In the episode "Red Starved", she, along with Finn and Jake, go to an ancient ruin to look for the Spoon of Prosperity. When Jake eats the red erasers she brought along for food, Marceline reveals that if she goes to long with eating, she will go feral and kill everyone around her. She tries to kill Jake, but Princess Bubblegum arives and lets Marceline eat some of her pink color ("a low-grade red") and the vampire queen returns to normal. Powers and Abilities 'Levatation: '''She has the ability to float in the air and fly with controled speed. While sleeping, her body floats in place. '''Pyrokinesis: '''She can light fire with only her mind, seen in the episode "Evicted!" '''Invisibility: '''In the episodes "Heat Signiture", "Bad Little Boy", and "Red Starved" she can turn invisible at will. '''Necromancy: '''In the episode "Henchman" she can raise the dead. '''Rapid Healing: '''In several episodes, it is shown that she can heal quickly, like other vampires. '''Shape-shifting: '''Marceline has the ability to turn into numerous forms, such as a bat, wolf, lizard, gargoyle, and a large tentacle monster. Her clothing can either be preserved while she is in another form, or it will disappear until she returns to normal. '''Eating shades of red: '''Unlike traditional vampires, Marceline is able to sustain herself by simply eating the color red from things like strawberries and clothing. This turns the objects a white/grey color. In "Evicted!" she says she "sometimes" eats blood, but she has never been seen doing it yet. Another thing to note is she says she gets lucid dreams when she eats tomatoes. '''Other abilities: '''She is a expert bass player, proficient singer, and can play basket ball. Gallery 185px-Tumblr l7ky90uQmZ1qbb2axo1 500.png|Marceline's scary grin 172px-Marceline lizard.png|Gargoyle form 200px-Screen shot 2011-09-03 at 9.56.48 AM.png|Tentacled monster form 200px-Wolfmarceline.jpg|Wolf form 200px-Mareline Monster Form.png|Bat form 180px-MarcelineRocknRoll.png Marceline2.png Marceline sings.png Hambo transparent.png|Hambo 79px-Marceline_in_Another_Casual_Outfit.png 79px-Marceline_in_Casual_Outfit_-_Crying.png 50px-MarcelineEvicted.png 150px-S4e25_Marceline_blushing.png|Angry blush 185px-Modelsheet_Marcelinewithlizardface_-_profile.jpg|Lizard form 185px-Natasha Allegri marceline.png 151px-Shorthairmar.PNG 140px-Marceline_photo.png|A picture on the wall that could be Mary holding Baby Jesus mommy here.png S7e2_bonnibel_and_Marceline_together.png Trivia *It is suggested that she was never always a vampire, do to having no bit marks on her neck in "''Memory of a Memory" *She eats shades of red, instead of only blood. *Olivia's real life father, Martn Olson is also the voice actor of Marceline's father. *She is over 1,000 years old. *Pendelton Ward has mentioned that she killed The Vampire King thus earning her the title Vampire Queen. *Her father is Hunson Abadeer, who is the ruler of the Nightospere. *While she does not appear in the original Animated Short, she becomes a main character in the series. *She was the main antagonist in the online game Righteous Quest 2. *She has a gender-swapped character named Marshall Lee . *There is a farmworld version of her. That appears in 2 episodes. "Finn the Human" and "Jake the Dog". Farmworld Marceline is voiced by Cloris Leachman instead of Olivia Olson. *There are 3 voice actors that voices Marceline. Olivia Olson, Cloris Leachman, and Ava Acres. *Marceline's last name may be a homage to the real-life city Aberdeen, Washington. The city is known for being a "tough city" and the hometown to Kurt Cobain, the lead singer for Nirvana *The Ice King (Simon Petrikov) served as a father figure for her after the Great Mushroom War. He then left her when the crown was driving him further down into insanity. *Some of the pictures in her house seem to show Mary hold baby Jesus, implying that Marceline is could be religious. Category:Vampires Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Undead Category:Necromancers Category:Mischievous Category:Friend of the hero Category:Immortals Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Ferals Category:Old Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Category:Sadomasochists Category:Lego Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains